


The Day of The Valentine

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Godly Attraction [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to be a Midgardian tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My muse indulged me with inspiration, and what would be better for a Valentine's story than my babies.  
> Happy Valentine!

**The Day of The Valentine**

 

There was something strange going on with his mortal friends since a few days. Everyone looked more busy than usually and on the TV were running more advertises for flowers, sweets and those dining places Bruce called restaurants. Res-tau-rants, not taverns. This had seemed important to his beloved as he'd explained it. Thor had only smiled at him and nodded even more dutifully, then asked if they would serve coffee too, which earned him a confused, very cute, smile and a shy nod.  
But, it only had dawned on him that there was something special going on as Clint had showed him – beaming from ear to ear – a new set of throwing knives and a box of chocolate and explained that those where for Natasha and that this would be a tradition.  
Every fourteenth February the mortals exchanged gifts and chocolates with their loved ones, or those they wanted to be their loved ones.  
This posed quit a quest, Thor concluded. The fourteenth was only two more days away.  
And, it would not do for an Asgardian prince to deny his beloved a tradition so connected to love as this one was for the mortals.  
  
Thor let out a huff, scrolling further down on the screen, staring at the pictures on it.  
The chocolate had been simple. He knew Bruce liked green tea and white chocolate. So he'd gone to this confectionery the Man of Iron had pointed out to him and bought a huge, heart shaped box of green tea chocolates. Thor even had put a huge red bow on it. All by himself. He smiled at the thought.  
And he scrolled further down. This Google was for naught. He would've to go to Asgard. And time was running short.  


Bruce looked around the corner of their bedroom. “Thor? Are you in here?”  
There was no God of Thunder, but a little note in the man’s handwriting on Bruce's pillow.  
  
 _My beloved Doctor,_  
 _I had to leave for Asgard on most honorable quest._  
 _Be assured I will return in no time._  
 _Yours sincerely and forever, Thor._  
  
Ah well, then he would have to sleep alone for tonight. Bruce shrugged, the faintest bit disappointed, seeing that it was Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Not that they had any plans, with Thor being from Asgard and all.  
  
Bruce woke up in the middle of the night to Thor snuggling up to his back and blinked sleepily, then hummed contently. “Hello Thor, how was your little trip?”  
“It was fruitful and mother sends her greetings, beloved.” The god nuzzled Bruce's neck, almost purring. “Sleep well, Doctor.”  
And Bruce fell back asleep with a smile and much more comfortable than before.

Thor woke up to the glorious, warm and mixed scent of coffee and tea, and Bruce sitting upright in bed by his side, a book on his knees and glasses on his nose.  
The Aesir instantly beamed at his mortal lover, blue eyes sparkling.  
“Good morning love!”  
Thor sat up and pressed his lips to his doctors stubbly cheek, then thanked him as he was passed the steaming mug of coffee. This must be as close to Valhalla as it could get as long one was still alive, Thor thought to himself, sipping on the black drink.  
  
It was two hours later as Thor wondered when the right time would be to give his gifts to Bruce as he'd forgotten to look up if there were any rules about timing.  
In the end he decided to just follow his heart as he usually did and placed the gift and the box of chocolates on their coffee table, then went to retrieve his man of science from his laboratory.  
  
Bruce smiled at Thor’s insistency to get him out of his lab, but as he wasn't working on something special, he let himself been tugged back to their floor.  
The doctor though did a double take at what he saw on their coffee table, especially as Thor spoke up and reached for the heart shaped box to pass it to him.  
“Be my Valentine?”  
Bruce took the box and smiled. “It would be my honor, Thor!” He brought his hand up to cup his lover’s bearded cheek and led him down, lifting himself up a bit so he could press a kiss to Thor's lips.  
“Oh, my favorite chocolate!” He exclaimed happily only a moment later, after opening the box, still wondering what was up with the huge war ax on their coffee table.  
His question was answered as Thor lifted the weapon in question up and held it out towards Bruce. “She's yours too, she comes from Asgard’s best armorer and belonged to my grandfather.”  
Bruce blinked and took the giant ax, looking confused to Thor. “I thank you my love, but why an ax?”  
Thor looked back as confused and scratched his neck. “Well, the hawk man gave knives to the widow, it seems to be tradition...”  
Bruce chuckled amused and touched, and placed the ax back on the coffee table and offered to take Thor out for dinner after he'd kissed him deeply.  
He could explain the god over dinner why you don't usually give weapons to your Valentine – or, they could make it a new tradition.  


Bruce's ax: [Viking Battle Ax](http://www.bladesandbows.co.uk/john-barnett-9th-century-viking-battle-axe-88-p.asp)


End file.
